Damned Jewel
by summerywinter
Summary: A mysterious woman, captain of the Damned Jewel sets out to find her true self and the truth behind her father's murder. Along the way, she gains friendship and finds love. Bad summary. R-and-R plz.Maybe JackXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Damned Jewel**

By: tabula-rasa-09…Or 'Lex' XD

**Plot Summary:** So, before you start reading, if you're curious about the plot: A mysterious and successful female pirate, by the name of Amaranth, and captain of the Damned Jewel, sets off to find the truth about her life, her strange eye and her father's murder. Rumor has it, he owed something to Davvy Jones, and his soul was the rpice to pay. Amaranth wants to find out what really happened. Did he really get killed by the demonic Jones? On her way, she meets the enigmatic Jack Sparrow, the romantic Will Turner and the courageous and opinionated Elizabeth Swann, who in turn ends up being her half sister. If this sounds interesting, read on. :]

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Pirates of the Caribbean characters, locations, ships. If i did, i would be writing a fanfic about it, would i? I only own my characters, logically.

The sea. It was her passion, her freedom, and even a part of her soul. When she walked across land, she longed only to return to her ship, to breathe the fresh, salty air, to walk across the sturdy wood of the great _Damned Jewel_, to sail into the horizon.

It was no wonder she was so attached to the great, vast open waters. She was the daughter of a pirate, and raised accordingly. She never knew her mother, but from what she heard from daddy dearest, she was one noble woman, who then ran off to become the wife of the governor of Port Royal, one Governor Swang or Swan... What happened to her after, her father didn't know. She was always curious to know why her mother left right after handing her newborn daughter off to a pirate. Not that she had any objections. Growing up with the knowledge of sword fighting and hand-to-hand, brandishing a gun, doing everything a woman normally wouldn't be caught dead doing. This was the life. Her father was always her guardian angel. That was until he died. Or rather, until he was killed by the infamous Davy Jones…or that's what she heard from the crew. They said something about a deal, and it having to be repaid. It didn't matter to her. She told herself she'd find out what truly happened to him on her own, sense her mind couldn't really believe that her father's soul was taken aboard the _Dutchman_, or whatever that ship was called.

Her journey started off nicely, although the crew was hesitant to follow their captain, when said captain was trying to seek out her mother, who was married to the Governor of Port Royal, one Port that truly was hostile to pirates. But nonetheless, her quick tongue and wit were not used in vain and she got them aboard the _Damned Jewel_. Their first stop turned out to be Tortuga. Their captain frowned upon such a place, where men lost themselves in alcohol, but all the same, let her crew go for a bit. That turned out to be her first mistake.

_Where the bloody hell are they all?_ She thought crossly, traversing and pushing and shoving through the crowded bar, looking for any trace of her men. The only so called _traces_ that she found were completely drunk reminiscences of her crew. "Brilliant," she growled, turning away. Conversation and yelling was buzzing all around her. But something particular caught her ear. Something about Port Royal. She glanced around the area, her eyes stopping on two men who sat at one table, alone, not really bothered by the chaos about them. One was a rather pudgy looking fellow, and around the age of forty or so. His companion caught her all the same feminine interest. He wore a red bandana over black, entangled locks. A leather hat lay on the table next to him. There wasn't anything particularly odd about his look, but there was just this certain charm…and she could have sworn she recognized him from somewhere. Only where?

She sighed, looking down at her own attire. Clearly, she stood out here, where the women all wore low cut dresses, and she wasn't even in a dress. Instead, she had brown pants tucked into worn-out leather boots and wore a black lace up corset under a simple and plain black-dyed button down shirt. Well, all in all, nothing too attractive. Or so she thought. In reality, many men, including most of her crew, wanted her attention, only to receive mild indifference at best. She was closed-out and cold, barely smiling, especially after her father's death, which happened when she was 14. Seven years have passed, and she was always in deep thought, staring out into the blue water, which reflected perfectly in her metallic blue eye, but only one, seeing that the other was hidden behind an eye patch. No one really knew what happened. Including her. All she knew was that when she took the patch off, she could see fine, but when she got slightly angered, her vision, especially in said covered eye, would blur and everything would darken…was it a curse? She often questioned it, but had no answer. So she resorted to keeping the black patch on.

She approached the table, her sheathed sword a comforting weight on her side, as the crimson scarf tied around her waist flowed at the sudden movement. At first glance, she really wasn't carrying anything but the damned sword, but when you looked closer, a musket and knife could be seen on her belt, along with another knife tucked into her boot. The men at the table at first didn't even notice her coming over. But then the handsome stranger, clearly a pirate, glanced up, and she caught his eyes almost the same way he has caught hers. What he saw was a fine woman, tall and toned, with wavy, blonde hair approaching his table.

"Hello," she said curtly.

"And how may I be of service to you, love?" He spoke with a slight slur, his goatee's braids slightly moving a the rhythm of his mouth.

"I overheard you talking about Port Royal. How would one get there?" She felt like a small child, asking such stupid questions.

The man before her thought for a small bit, his eyes not leaving hers. Or well, her one eye that was visible. The other, he noted through the asymmetrical bangs that also covered that side, that it was covered by an eye patch. She seemed oddly familiar.

"How would I get there?" The man before her laughed slightly, as did his friend. "They don't welcome pirates, love, no matter how attractive they are."

"I don't care," the woman in front of him bristled. "I need to talk to the Governor, Swan or whatever…"

"And why would you want to do that? Are you…Do you…" the man concentrated hard, trying to make sense.

"Why I would want to risk my own life is my business," she glanced sideways at a fight raging on just to the left.

"Have we met before?" the man asked in his deep and somehow attractive voice. She glanced back at him.

"Perhaps you've met my father."

"And he was…?"

"Captain of the Damned Jewel."

The man before her froze, his mouth slightly ajar. "Ah!" He cried out. "That's where it was…Aboard that glorious ship! And how is ol' Tom now?"

She glanced at him again, her eye colder. "He's dead. Killed for some pact."

"Ahh…" the man's eyes became distant for a bit.

"Do you know something of it?" she demanded. He looked up, almost surprised that she was there, and then slowly shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. Oh, what be your name, love? Last time I saw you were...what, 14?"

"I don't remember when we met. I know we saw each other at some point. I'm…Amaranth," she frowned. "Courtesy of dear old mother." She said it with venom.

"Well, Amaranth, why would you want to go to the Port?"

"You haven't introduced yourself," Amaranth said, barely ducking from some flying bottle of rum. "Bloody drunks," she spat.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," the man said with a lopsided smile. Amaranth's eyes widened slightly.

"Captain…of the Black Pearl?"

"Ay."

"Huh…" she lowered her gaze. "And where's your ship, Captain? I didn't see it docked at the port.'

"Oh," Jack glanced at his friend. "have you met Mr. Gibbs? He's-"

"You always avoid questions you don't like the answers to?"

"Ah, you appear to have the same silver tongue as your father does…I mean did," jack said quickly, biting his tongue. Why did he feel bad about making such a minor mistake.

"Huh…" Amaranth said again.

"Why the Port?" Mr Gibbs was the one asking now.

"I need to find out what happened to my mother."

Jack raised a brow. "Why do you think she would be in such a place as Port Royal?"

"Because she ran off right after I was born to marry Governor Weatherby Swan, leaving me with my father. And I am just seeking closure," she clenched her teeth, balling her hands, one of which was bandaged in a black lace, into fists.

"Ah," Jack Sparrow leaned slightly away. "That sort of family reunion, eh? Well, then you may sail with me, for I too am heading towards the Port."

"But you just said the Port was only for suicidal pirates!" Amaranth said.

"Did I say I wasn't suicidal?" Jack cocked a brow.

"A Captain without his ship who is still alive. I might not be a specialist, but a captain would either be dead and thus lose his ship, or kills himself shortly afterwards. You haven't done either, so it's safe to conclude that you still have a purpose driving you. Or am I wrong?" Amaranth glanced down at the captain.

"No, love, you jut happen to be right," Sparrow shrugged, looking into the air, as if remembering something. "We sail tomorrow."

* * *

Well, hope u liked it. I would appreciate some feedback. Should i continue? I know i am going to post a few chapters, but i really want to hear what ppl think! But please be gentle, first fanfic eva!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tomorrow came rather quickly for Amaranth. She had to round up her crew of 'able-bodied' (yeah, right, and cows can fly) men and tell them to take a vacation for a bit and that she would return to Tortuga when she was finished in Port Royal. They, with grins on their faces nodded. She knew she was leaving them, and that they'll be drunk every night until her return, but it was all the same…

She met with Jack Sparrow at the port in Tortuga, inquiring briefly about the whereabouts of Mr. Gibbs, to which she received a vague reply, which included something about sleeping and pigs. She didn't quite care, really.

"That's quite the weapon you have dangling around your very nice waist," Jack Sparrow said, walking past her in a drunken fashion that she thought to be the aftermath of last night's rum. Only later she understood, after a day or so, when she was certain that he was sober, that his way of walking was the norm.

"Oh, um, yes, my father gave it to me when he finished teaching me how to use a sword," Amaranth shrugged, following Jack around the docks. "And where are we going, pray tell?"

"We are looking for a ship to borrow…without permission, that is, unless you are prepared to pay for the ride," Sparrow also had the knack for talking with elaborate hand gestures, Amaranth noted. "Like this one," he pointed to a rather small 'ship', or rather, a big boat.

"Um, well, if it gets us where we're going, then sure," Amaranth said, looking around for some old man yelling loudly that it was his boat. No one came. A relief, nonetheless.

"I am starting to like you," Jack surprised her, making her snap her attention towards his swaying form in the boat. "Other women are so…terribly fragile and law-abiding. You seem to not care at all. Now get in."

Amaranth jumped from the deck to the boat gracefully, landing softly. "And you seem to be quite the enigma, Captain Sparrow," she said, a ghost of a smile crossing her features. Was she already starting to fall for his charming looks and mysterious personality? She shuddered at the thought.

They arrived at the Port on a half sunken boat. What happened was Jack decided to try and carry the anchor from one side to the other because he felt like it, which resulted in him dropping it right smack down in the middle after Amaranth questioned his sanity and he tripped over the rope. The anchor, obviously, smashed through the apparently thin wood of the boat, thus causing a hole. Amaranth then continued to tell Jack how he should be more careful, using a colorful vocabulary that made Jack cock his head sideways and wonder where the woman learned the words.

They docked, or attempted to, but were stopped right at the port by some worker demanding a fee for docking their boat. Amaranth inquired nicely as to what boat the man was referring to, motioning only to a mast of the sunken boat. Then tossing a gold coin onto his book, she winked, saying that he was forgot they were even here. The man raised his eyebrows, smiled at the two, saying "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. and Mrs. Smith", and walked away. Amaranth was about to say that they weren't married, but was dragged away by Jack Sparrow.

"Now look, love. We arrived at the port, now I need to do some errands and you have your Governor to somehow get to. I guess this is where we part ways, darling, "Jack stopped, facing her. She glared with her metallic blue eye.

"I suppose…Thank you, Captain Sparrow. I guess I am in your debt. I honestly hope we cross paths again," she risked to show the slight smile tugging on the left corner of her lip.

"Smile more, darling," jack smiled back and was walking away. She stared at his back for a few moments, then turned around and headed quickly for the mansion of the Governor, thinking of ways to get through the gate…alive.

* * *

Second chapter! Hope ppl like it! Thanks to all who added this story to their favorites and story alerts! :] hope i dont dissappoint. Tell me what you think! i appreciate constructive critisizm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She walked the streets, ignoring the glances she was receiving from all the men and women and murmurs of her attire. She didn't care. She was very much intent on carrying out her goal. By the time she arrived at the mansion, it was late morning. The gate was open, and they were letting carriages in, clearly carrying supplies into the mansion. She dashed behind one, skidding on the ground to end up underneath it and grabbing onto the base of the carriage. As it stopped she let go, dashing into the brush near the mansion. Amaranth stealthily crept to the back of the house, where no servants were in sight. She looked up to see an open window, right, perfectly, next to the crisscrossed wood meant for the vines to grow on. _How bloody convenient._ She smirked, starting her ascend. She glanced into the room before climbing in. It turned out to be a bedroom. Someone was there…The Governor and a few women servants. No guards. Good. And no on was really paying attention to the window, as the Governor was talking to a rather pretty young woman in a puffy, uncomfortable-looking dress. Amaranth lifted herself up and silently behind the stand-up curtain. Removing her musket, she counted to three then moved away to reveal herself, pointing the musket in the general direction of the Governor and the woman.

"Don't you move," she said in a quiet voice. The Governor froze, then moved feverishly in front of the woman.

"I said don't move," Amaranth was getting irritated. "Where's your wife?"

The woman behind the governor gasped. "My mother's dead! What the bloody hell do you want!?"

The Governor looked horrorstruck. "Elizabeth! Hush!"

"Dead?" Amaranth muttered.

Governor Swann turned to her. "What do you want, girl? Do you intend to kill us?"

Amaranth glanced up, her face contorted with confused sadness. "No…I have no intention of hurting any of you…I just wanted to speak with your…my mother."

"Excuse me?" The governor gasped. "She only had one child and that was Elizabeth!"

"Or so she told you," Amaranth glared. "Look, she had a daughter, whom she left for you…that daughter was abandoned…or left with her pirate father. She had two necklaces, and together the pendants made a yin and yang sign, a trinket she got from my father. It the only one of it's kind. Made from silver-laced ivory and jet black onyx. She had the white half, and left me the black half. Have you noticed it in her possession?" Amaranth realized she was talking really quickly and fell silent, lowering her musket completely, feeling the burning sensation of coming tears in her eyes.

"Y-yes, she never dared take it off," Governor Swann stuttered. His daughter, Elizabeth, walked over to Amaranth.

"And do you have the other pendant piece?" She asked sternly, looking at the pirate-like woman who might be her half sister.

Amaranth nodded, reaching for the pendant around her neck, a sort of flowing teardrop with a white dot in the middle. "I do…" The Governor became pale.

"So…she lied to me. Why would she?" He stammered.

"Some things about the past are better left unheard. Sort of the what-you-don't-know-can't hurt you concept…" Amaranth said quietly, feeling Elizabeth stare at her.

"Father, she does look like Mother a bit…the set of the brow, the set of the jaw…" Elizabeth said.

"Guards!" The Governor cried out, suddenly, making both Amaranth and Elizabeth jump. The guards rushed into the room. The Governor pointed to Amaranth "Seize her!" They moved towards her, but Elizabeth blocked their path.

"Father, do you honestly intend to imprison my half-sister?" She glared at her father, shielding the surprised and dumb-struck Amaranth. She definitely wasn't used to anyone protecting her. She always fended for herself.

The Governor clenched his teeth. "Fine, Elizabeth. I am placing you in charge of that…woman who is claming to be related to my passed wife. I do not wish to discuss any more of it. She must leave by tomorrow. "Governor Swann turned around on his heels, and walked away, the guards on his heels.

Elizabeth turned to face Amaranth, smiling. "I don't know why he would do that. I-I never imagined my mother would have had another child before she met my father. Come on, let's get you out of those pirate clothes…are you a pirate?"

"Um…yes, I am." Amaranth stated uncomfortably, looking at Elizabeth's widening eyes and almost jumping back at the girl's next reaction.

"Amazing!" Elizabeth was ecstatic. "A woman pirate! I never actually dreamed of hearing about one! Are you…or do you have to disguise yourself to be on the ship?"

"Ugh…No. I wouldn't be able to disguise myself very well…" Amaranth laughed nervously. "I am the captain of the Damned Jewel…"

"Damned Jewel? Are you serious?"

"Could you lower your voice, please?" Amaranth winced at her throbbing headache.

"Oh, sorry. So, my mother was also your mother. How old are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Need you ask?" Amaranth retorted.

"Can I guess?"

"Oh, do be generous…"

"You look 20 or so," Elizabeth took a step back, scanning her newly discovered half-sister.

"Or so…twenty one," Amaranth couldn't help but smile. "Was my mother…ugh, what was my mother like?"

Elizabeth was about to respond, but a butler came in, reminding Elizabeth that they had Commodore Norington's ceremony to go to.

"Come on," Elizabeth ,motioned to the closet in her room. "Let's find you something nice to wear, shall we?"

Amaranth stared at Elizabeth, attempting to say something, and failing several times. "Um, I don't think I should go…"

"Why in the world not? Give me a good reason!" Elizabeth pressed her hands on her hips.

"Well, one reason is that I am a _pirate_ and quite frankly, the warning about being hanged just before entering the port was less than hospitable. Another reason, is that I am personally afraid that if your father sees me again, he will personally tear my throat out."

Elizabeth looked slightly taken aback. "Well…that is to say…eh…if I let him, which I won't! So stop being so stubborn and pick out a dress!" Elizabeth grabbed Amaranth by the wrist, dragging her behind her towards the rather large closet that was filled with quite the amount of different dresses. The dress that caught Amaranth's eye was a dark red, almost black, somewhat puffy dress. In front, there was a lacy design, with laces crisscrossed down the middle. The sleeves stopped at the elbow, and draped down after that.

"Like that one? I barely wear it. Too dark for me. Well, I'll leave you to change. I have my own dress to put on." Elizabeth gave her a nice smile and turned around to get her own clothes.

"Wait," Amaranth called after her. "I…umm, never wore a dress before. How the bloody hell do you put it on?"

Elizabeth stared at her for a few seconds, then giggled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll help you out."

After quite the torturous fitting into the dress, after arguments of whether Amaranth could keep a knife and her black boots (with the captain winning), the dress sat smugly on the blue-eyed girl.

"And the eye patch?" Elizabeth asked. "What happened?"

"Umm, nothing, really," Amaranth lied, as if it were truth. What was she going to say? Oh, when I loose control of my emotions, the eye does funky stuff and make me see things I shouldn't? Yeah, that sounded sane enough. "It just has a very great sensitivity to the light, is all."

"Oh," Elizabeth said. "So, you wouldn't want it off?"

"No, not particularly…"

"Alright, I suppose once a pirate, always a pirate," she heard Elizabeth mutter.

"Oh, how true," Amaranth nodded, smiling at Elizabeth, who blushed at the fact that her half-sister heard something she shouldn't have.

"Well, shall we go?" Elizabeth asked heading out the door. Amaranth followed, uncomfortable as she was being in such a large and wealthy house.

She followed Elizabeth down the stairs, and saw the Governor and some young man, with gentle feminine features, offering Governor Swann a sword. Amaranth gaped at the fine blade.

"Hello, Will," she heard Elizabeth say. She came up behind Elizabeth, uncomfortably tugging at the laced sleeve of her newly acquired dress. She hated dresses…with a burning passion.

"Miss Swann," Will bowed slightly.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Elizabeth?"

"At least once more," Will smiled. Amaranth snorted. The two were practically made for each other. That she could see.

Elizabeth glared at Will, and walked out. Amaranth quickly followed her, seeing Governor Swann eye the sword then look over to his unwelcome guest.

"Is it his class?" Amaranth caught up to Elizabeth, who looked at her quizzically. The pirate was about to explain, but Elizabeth's father entered the carriage.

"Hullo…" Amaranth muttered and said not a word. Several loathing glances were exchanged.

They arrived at the ceremony, which ended up being horridly boring. The sun was way to hot and Amaranth, much like Elizabeth, wanted to leave quickly. After the ceremony, Elizabeth was called aside by Commodore Norington. Amaranth stood out of hearing distance, but she could see them. In particular, she could Elizabeth struggling to breathe. Was it the corset? Amaranth wondered. She could see a few words being exchanged, Norrington was nervous, and then…Elizabeth fainted. And flew right over the small stone border, into the water. Amaranth dashed forward, nearly tripping over the damn dress, looking over the edge. She swore under her breath and sprinted away, towards the docks. She grabbed the long dress and bunched it into her arms, and ran as fast as it permitted. She really didn't know what her plan was, and she couldn't think of one. But she knew she had to view the event from a different perspective. Plus she could've sworn on her ship that she saw someone on the dock dive into the water and head for Elizabeth. Amaranth prayed that that someone succeeded.

She rounded onto the dock, heading towards the now-emerged savior, Elizabeth over her shoulder. Then she froze dead after she realized who it was. Jack Sparrow. They met faster than she thought they would.

"Jack?" She asked, all the while rushing to Elizabeth, who was passed out.

"Ah, hello love," Jack grinned untying Elizabeth's corset, handing it to one of the dumbfounded guards who stood by. Elizabeth coughed up some water, turning over to her side.

"Elizabeth!" Amaranth turned to see Governor Swann, Commodore Norrington and a whole lot of red-coated guards rush towards them. Elizabeth looked at her dress-less attire, instead just heaving the undergarment nightgown on. She bolted up, away from Jack (and Amaranth), who crouched on either side of her, and into her father's arms, grabbing his offered coat. As the rifles pointed at Jack and Amaranth, Elizabeth tore away.

"Commodore, do you honestly intend on killing the man that saved my life…and my half sister?" Norrington balked.

"No, Elizabeth. I suppose a thanks is in order," the commodore offered his hand to Jack, who stared at it at first, as if questioning what in the world he should do with it. Amaranth knew the dirty trick, and instead of sparrow, gripped Norrington's hand.

"He says your welcome!" She grinned like a fool. "You see, he lost his ability to speak," she glared at Jack who was about to open his mouth, her deep glare telling him to shut up.

Norrington tore his hand away from her firm hold. "And you know this man?" He demanded.

"Me? Why yes, I know him. Long history, mhm," Amaranth weaved the bullshit with her silver tongue, that she so thankfully inherited from her father.

"And you are willing to cross your heart that that man is no pirate?" Commodore demanded. Jack Sparrow just stared at all that was happening with a bemused expression, as did everyone else gathered at the port.

Amaranth smirked. "Of course," the lie was golden…

"Right, than you will have no objection of showing me his right arm," Norrington smiled. Elizabeth clenched her jaw tighter.

"Um, my word isn't enough? HEY!" Amaranth snarled as Norrington pushed past her and grabbed Jacks arm, pulling up the sleeve roughly. A burned-in 'P' could be seen on his tanned skin.

"Would you look at that…Jack Sparrow…"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please," Jack beamed sheepishly.

"Captain? And where's your ship?"

"Currently not here," Amaranth growled.

"Hang him…and her!" Governor Swann said in a shaky voice, disregarding Elizabeth's outraged cry.

Amaranth and jack were both shackled and hauled off to the gallows.

"Brilliant," Amaranth snarled to her self, stumbling over her dress.

"You look lovely, darling," Jack complemented her, looking quite oblivious to the fact hat they were being pushed off to their death. Amaranth wondered how the hell they were going to get out of this, if they even were.

* * *

A/N:Well, another chapter is up! Hope you all like it! Tell me what you think about it and i always appreciate constructive critisizm! Thanks for ur reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The guards crowded in front of them as the two were pushed to the port. Elizabeth was acting more and more nervously. Finally she snapped. Amaranth was wondering when that was going to happen.. "FATHER! No!" She ran out and stood in front of both Sparrow and Amaranth. Amaranth shook her head at Jack. She could see him thinking something up. "Jack," she growled. "Don't do anything stupid…"

Jack, using his shackles, grabbed Elizabeth and threatened her with death. Amaranth was enraged. If jack was going to escape alive (and, come to think of it, if she was going to escape alive), she was going to smother him herself.

She didn't really know what happened next. Jack made Elizabeth put on his hat and belt, and then he was up in the air. No one seemed bothered about Amaranth. She saw that Elizabeth was fine. Elizabeth glanced up, her eyes locking with Amaranth's blue one, and she mouthed "run". Amaranth took heed of the recommendation and sprinted away.

Why were the two, Jack and Amaranth, seemingly drawn to the same places, was quite the mystery. Shortly after Amaranth dived into a blacksmith's shop did Jack appear at the door of the same one. They gaped at each other.

"What are you doing here?" They asked in unison.

"Ladies first!" Amaranth said angrily.

"I am running away from those angry people!" Jack slurred back. "And you?"

"Same, Sparrow." Amaranth bit her lip. "So, what do we do now?"

"Help me get out of these bloody shackles, then we can think up of ways to get out of here!" Jack showed her his bound hands. She smirked, examining the lock. "This is quite simple," she muttered, reaching into her hair and extracting a pin and picked the lock open. "There you go, now what?" She demanded, straightening up, and only now realizing the stare Jack was giving her.

"What?" She tugged at her sleeve again.

"That dress just sits so lovely on you, darling," Sparrow grinned. She had to smile back, although it turned out pretty lopsided, due to their current situation. They both glared nervously at the door as someone started opening it. Amaranth blinked and Jack was gone. She dashed to the left, hiding in the shadows. The man she had seen in Elizabeth's house, Will, came in. He gazed about the shop. Amaranth decided to try her luck.

"Excuse me," she called out, making Will spin around towards her voice. "I didn't mean to intrude, but I…um…was lost and saw your shop--"

"I saw you with Elizabeth, right?" Will cut her off.

"That's right. Could you just, let us through the back door, please?" She smiled, a fake yet charming smile.

"Us?" the young man cocked a brow. Amaranth nodded at Jack.

"Wait…he's the pirate the guards are after…" Will's eyes widened, then he lunged for one of the swords on a stand, just as Jack dashed forwards and stood next to Amaranth, in his normal swagger.

"What was your plan, exactly?" he inquired, his voice filled with innocent curiosity.

"Whatever it was, it failed," she said curtly, eyeing the many blades hanging on the wall. "Look, you honestly don't want to fight us…" she said.

"Really? I cannot let a pair of pirates get away!"

"And how did you guess that I am a pirate as well?" Amaranth demanded.

Will didn't know how to answer.

"It's the eye patch, love," Jack replied, swaying closer to her face.

"Figured as much," she mumbled, then grabbed one of the swords, facing Will.

"By the way, Elizabeth really likes you, I think. Go for it," Amaranth smiled, before swinging at Will, who blocked her blade with skill, but effort. Jack flinched, before watching for a bit and then trying to sneak away. Only, he got hit in the head with a rum bottle from a red-faced drunk who turned out to be the owner of the blacksmith shop. Amaranth heard Jack fall, and glanced sideways to see. Her slight loss of attention gave Will a chance to strike, but she managed to block, but, damning her luck, tripped over her own dress, and fell onto her ass, next to Jack. Her long hair fell over her shoulder, as a single hoop dangled from her ear and shined in the dim light. She glared up at Will, and then at the guards who filled through the door. The last thing she remembered was a hard sword hilt hitting the back of her head. Then, some jerk turned off all the lights.

* * *

A/N: another chapter. i hope people like it. Amaranth is again caught....lol. writers block. fml.


End file.
